User talk:Echo-Scythe
Multiple Accounts Since your recent blog post brought this up, I have to say this. Note that creating and using multiple accounts here is not permitted and can lead to a ban. If you wish to rename your account, then contact Wikia via , but having multiple accounts is grounds for ban under sockpuppetry. Lancer1289 20:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I didn't know about the ban, I guess its kind of too late now. but, don't worry I never use those accounts ever again. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :Then you need to pick an account and contact Wikia. Now. I'm very leery of allowing this for the time being, and if another admin steps in, then I will not oppose them in the actions they take. Contact Wikia and have them close the account, or merge them, I'm not sure what they plan to do, but if you switch accounts, even once, both accounts will be perma-banned. No appeals. Pick one and stick with it. Lancer1289 21:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I just sent them a question asking for help shutting down my old account, thank you for helping and one other question, I notice that most users have a link at the end of their texts, could you tell me how to do that please? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . O.K. I'm staying with Echo-Scythe and don't plan on ever doing this "new account" thing ever again, because I was a bit scared when I read the rules. :Lancer: Surely the rule against sockpuppetry is to stop people abusing multiple accounts? If someone tells an admin about it, it should be ok to say "fine, you can use that one account here", if needs be you can block the others infinitely with no autoblock, which is very much in the spirit of the policy -- RandomTime 00:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::That's a little overhead for me. Is the simple version saying, I being banned? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :::No, I was arguing that there's no reason you should be banned for creating a different account, as you don't plan to use it maliciously, and you've told the admins -- RandomTime 00:28, January 15, 2012 (UTC) thank you! :) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :Randomtime, I had to lay the rules down which included the grounds for the ban. I told him that he needed to stick with one account, which he is doing, but if he switched, then it would be cause for a ban because then we don't know which account it is coming from. However, because everything was laid out, there is no reason to issue a ban for anything because of that. The entire situation is known, unlike in other cases. That said, if Echo kept switching accounts at random, then eventually something would happen and we'd be left with few options. This was resolved in the best way possible. There has yet again been a clear misinterpretation of what I said. I lay things out quite clearly, yet somehow anything I say still gets skewed. Lancer1289 01:51, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Deleting Other User's Comments I've undone your recent comment on Forum:Mass_Effect:_Deception_(with_a_huge_list_of_errors_found_in_the_book) because you deleted another user's comment. This is completely unacceptable. I'm aware it was likely a mistake caused by an edit conflict, but please be more careful in future as we have a low tolerance for tampering with other users' comments. Also please be aware that tabbing or spacing before text in the editor will cause this to happen. If you want to tab in add a colon (:) to the beginning of the line for each tab. Thanks. JakePT 14:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC)